Here We Go Again!
by Heaven Leigh MENTAL
Summary: time has repeared it's self i the form of Rena, Rini's daughter. why has this girl coe to te past? and why does shekeep coming back? PLEASE REVIEW
1. the plea

Here We Go Again.

Chapter I

It is the year 3050AD; in 3040AD the earth was under attack by an evil force 50 times greater then the earth's very own.

The population of earth, which was slowly recovering from the big freeze 50yrs earlier, was drastically reduced.

My people are suffering, my husband has died to save our lives and my friends, Venus, Mars, Uranus and Jupiter are dead defending the earth.

I'm a pacifist and therefore believe that fighting is not necessary unless it's the last resort. My mother taught me that, both in her second life and during the new era.

I miss you mummy, daddy's not the same without you. Neptune, Saturn and Mercury had to defend the palace and keep my daughter, my father and me save while the others fought.

I have decided to send my only daughter, Rena, to the past, when I was growing up, the year 3025.

Pu has told me she would have to look for the earth crystal as my daddy hid it from the dark moon family and forgot all about it.

This crystal, when combined with the silver crystal, will eliminate any evil around but at a price, which I do not really care for.

I can only do so much yet it's not enough. Love can only go so far, but it's not enough. Friendship can last for eternity but enemies will always come and destroy what love there is left. Yet when this world turns to hate, they will still come.

I am weak from using the silver crystal to fid this world of our new enemies. I am dying as a result and like my grand mother, I will send my faithful friends offspring with my child.

I pry that they arrive safe and sound and that my mother will accept them to change what has happen here, that I may be able to see my child's wedding and my grandchild……. 

Just as my mother did with me.


	2. the tunnel of time

**Here We Go Again.**

**Chapter II**

**The tunnel of time.**

Cold….

Dark….

Gale force wind blowing through the still air….

Hard to walk…

Hard to breath…

Hands grabbing clothed arms so tight, blood vessels can be seen clearly on pale skin.

Eight figures struggling through the vast nothingness that is known as the corridor of time and space, heading towards a small bullet-like light at the end of a tunnel.

Shouts coming from the figures as they try to continue through their mission.

"One small step for time, one giant leap for us!"

"Oh shut that trap of yours up!"

"What did you say you…"

"Why don't the both of you just shut up!"

"Come on people, we need to stick together or we'll never get through this!"

"Yeah! We're the sailor scouts!"

"sailor scouts in training!"

"We can do anything we want!"

"Within reason of course!"

"and your point being?!"

"we have to save my mummy and the whole world! they're depending on us!"

"is it me or o you all see that light getting closer?!"

"yes! yes! yes! we can get out of this hell hole once and for all!"

As the light gets bigger and brighter, the figures become emerged in the light and warmth of Crystal Tokyo, before the end.


	3. intruder alert

Hi! eeerrr. hi! mmm. well this is my first update. Three things why it took so long, 1) stupid computer, 2) phone bill, 3) my mother and the phone bill and finally I actually do have a life and wish to get as much out of it as I can before I die (touch wood). Anyway, I've been thinking about this chapter and I've had a million and one ideas, while being band from the computer, which involved writing this by hand, so I've scraped them and uploaded this before I change it for the millionth time. So enjoy my pretties.  
  
Disclaimer (finally) don't own NUFFIN'!!  
  
Here We Go Again!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Intruder Alert!  
  
The sun gleaming bright. A slight welcoming breeze filling the air. Eight young girls stood in the open looking down upon the crystallized city. "WOW!! I can't believe that this is really our city." Said the tallest member of the group. She had straight, shoulder length, blond hair with bluish green eyes. "Ali, you don't remember do you? It's been so long since we've seen this city that ..that.that I don't even think I could remember a time when it was this beautiful before." "I remember princess, I'll always remember." The tall blond looked down at the shorter girl. The princess had red hair done up in a single bun which was placed on the top of her head. This bun had a stream of long red hair falling just to her ankles. Her eyes where a bright crystal green which upon looking at the child, just by her eyes you could tell how pure her heart was. "don't worry so much Rena, we'll get back those beautiful days we use to have. You wait and see." Replied a auburn haired girl. This comment earned a hug from the now crying little princess. "O Linda, you sure?" "of course Rena, I promise you on the life of the scout of Jupiter that we'll return what we have lost." And with that in mind, the girls all set off for the crystal palace.  
  
"sir, we have intruders in quadrant 17, just outside the defense perimeter" "they are just little girls cadet, they can't do anything to us but." "sir, they appeared out of nowhere and are currently heading towards the palace." "send the guards out to intercept them. Bring the leader to me for questioning and place the others in a cell. Do not draw weapons, and tell these girls that we mean no harm." "as you wish, sir."  
  
It's a beautiful day in Crystal Tokyo. The sun is shinning, the birds are singing, all is peaceful. "I'AM A WHAT?!" Well thanks five 14 yr olds girls, two of whom where screaming at each other, it was. The princess of Crystal Tokyo and one of her royal court, arguing, as usual, over nothing. "I said that you're a pathetic little cry baby who needs her daddy's permission just to go to school every day, meatball head" "Rachel, that's not true and you know it" shouted a very angry pink haired girl. Eye red eyes shining with unshed tears. "just because I'm not allowed to go to that party doesn't mean that I'm a pathetic crybaby!!" "your crying aren't you?" Rachel shouted back. The raven headed girl shooting death glares through her violet eyes at her friend. "if you ask me, I think it perfectly understandable that." a blue haired girl interrupted before she in turn faced the raff of their angst. "STAY OUT OF THIS RHEA! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" chorused both Rachel and the princess. The blue haired figure hung her head as if she had been defeated. "Rhea, if you ask me, I think we should just leave them to it. They act like their mothers do. Let's go." Said a tall auburn haired girl with bright green eyes. The other three girls left the two arguing.  
  
As the girls from the future walked, they took everything in. the sights, the smells, how happy the people looked and more importantly, they looked at how proud the Crystal Palace looked as they traveled through the bustle of this beautiful city, until. "stop right there, young ladies. You are ordered to come with us to the Crystal Palace at once. By orders of His Royal Highness, Neo King Endymion." A guard of the royal palace stood in front of the girls. They found them selves surrounded by them. "should we fight?" whispered a very beautiful, turquoise haired girl. "no, Melanie, we don't want to prove a threat to them. We need their help." Rena whispered back. At this the girls surrendered quietly to the guards.  
  
"which one of you is the leader?" asked a rather mean looking guard. "I am." Announced Rena. "why do you want to know?" "I have been ordered by His Highness to bring you to him. You will follow me at once." And with that he led her away.  
  
Yes I am pretty mental u don't have to tell me!!!!! I hope u all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, I have a million and 1 ideas but I can't seem to put them straight. So here's the deal (and I promise this will happed) the next chapter is called "Who the hell are you?" two characters will appear. And u will finally learn why Rini and Rachel r at each others necks.again So review, please review. Tell me what u fink and I'll do my best 2 slag my self off. PROMISE!!! 


End file.
